totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains
Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains is a fanfiction written by Simlover123. It will focus on eighteen heroes and villains from both Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as they will compete for the beloved million dollars at Camp Wawanakwa in the most craziest challenges yet. Overview After a year had passed from Total Drama All-Stars, Chris said he's not done with the fun by producing drama, and using the classic competitors who have competed on the show. He decided he will do it with 18 fan-favorite veterans from the series' past, and the Heroes and Villains would clash together to form the most epic season of Total Drama yet! Characters Evil Eagles Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro 100px-NewBrickHQ.png|Brick 20100828011643!TDA_DIY_Char_Courtney.png|Courtney Dakotazoid.png|Dakotazoid 100px-TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan 100px-TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen Heatherismad.png|Heather 100px-NewJoHQ.png|Jo 100px-All-Star_Lightning.png|Lightning 100px-ScottNewHQ.png|Scott Innocent Iguanas 100px-Cody.png|Cody 100px-NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn 100px-Djj.png|DJ 100px-Izzy.png|Izzy 100px-TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(3).png|Lindsay 100px-NewMikeHQ.png|Mike 100px-Owen.png|Owen 100px-Sam_(Total_Drama_Online).png|Sam SierraGettheLook.png|Sierra 100px-ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey Episodes The Evil vs. The Innocent, part 1 Chris: '''Hey everyone, its Chris McLean, and we are back for another season of epic drama in the show we call Total Drama! This time, I am bringing back 20 heroes and villains for fight it out for the grand prize of one million dollars, back here at Camp Wawanakwa! Here comes our contestants now! First here is, our handsome jerk, Alejandro! '''Alejandro: '''I gonna win it all this time, my beautiful Heather will be mine! '''Chris: Well then, next is our cadet...Brick! Brick: '*salutes to Chris* '''Chris: '''Now, the geek that our "favorite" fan loves, Cody! '''Cody: '''I'm not a geek! Is Gwen here yet? '''Chris: '*shakes his head no* 'Chris: '''No here is our CIT and traitor, Courtney!! '''Courtney: '''I'm back, finally, this time I'm gonna win the million for sure! '''Chris: '''I don't know about that Courtney. Let's wait and see. Now, we have our mutant monster, Dakota, or should I say Dakotazoid? '''Dakota: '''Dakota's gonna win the million know with Sam! '''Chris: '''Now here is our shy moonchild, Dawn! '''Dawn: '''Hi Chris, have you been feeling guilty lately? '''Chris: '''Um, not that I know of, but anyway back to topic, here is our cursed animal killer, DJ! '''DJ: '''God, please don't let me kill anymore innocent animals! '''Chris: '''Here comes our juvenile delinquent and former lover of Gwen, Duncan! '''Duncan: '''I'm going to be the most viscious I have ever been this season. I really need to pay off my prison fines from when YOU put me in prison last season. '''Chris: '''Well, you did blow up my beautiful cottage! Anyway, here comes goth girl, Gwen! '''Gwen: '''You said we weren't competing again, and we were going to Hollywood? '''Chris: '''Well, um, I changed my mind! Yeah, that's it. Oh, look at this, our evil queen bee, Heather is here? *tries to hug Heather* '''Heather: '''Back off, you dumb reality host that owns this rip-off show! Ugh! '''Chris: '''Here comes psycho girl, Izzy! '''Izzy: '*still in spider costume* 'Izzy: '''I've been living in a tent this whole time! Call me Spizzy, I'm part spider, part Izzy! '''Chris: '''Ok then, going on, here comes jockette, Jo! '''Jo: '''It better be good this time McLean! '''Chris: '''Here comes the lovable dumb princess, Lindsay! '''Lindsay: '''It's great to be back Chip! '''Chris: '''It's Chris! '''Chris: '''Here comes the our athletic overachiever Lightning and multipersonality disordered, Mike! '''Mike: '''Nice to be back Chris! '''Lightning: '''Lightning's in the house! '''Chris: '''I love your motivated attitude, just hope you won't get injured or break up with your girlfriend, Zoey! Anyway, here comes Courtney lover, Scott! '''Scott: '''I'm back everyone! '''Everyone: '*sighs* 'Chris: '''Well, let's get competing! '''Owen, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey: '''We're here! '''Chris: '''Oh, forgot about you guys! '''Dakota: '''Chris forgot about Sam! ROAR! '''Chris: '*rolls his eyes* 'Owen: '''Let's get competing! '''Chris: '''Let's get the party rolling! '''Chris: *'points to a picnic table with a lot of food* '''Heather: No way, I'm not doing a disgusting food eating challenge! 'Chris: '''Well, if you don't want the million you can eliminate yourself right now? '''Heather: '''Uh, you know, I'll try it for the million. '''Chris: '''Ok, today you guys are doing a food-eating contest! The first person that wins for their persona, either hero or villain, that wins becomes the team captain for their team! '''Mike and Zoey: '''Oh no! '''Chris: '''That's right! '''Owen: '*gobbles the food on the table* 'Chris: '''Well, didn't think it was this early, but we have a team captain. Now, somebody else eat some so we can get this over with. '''Contestants: '*staring horrifically at the cockroach on the turkey* 'Chris: '''Ew! '''Heather: '''Fine, I will do it, so I will be captain of the villains team! '''Jo: '''No, I will do it! '''Heather: '*punches Jo* 'Jo: '''Mama? '''Heather: '*eats the last slice of turkey and vomits* 'Chris: '''Looks like we have our villains team captain, Heather! '''Heather: '''Yes! '''Lindsay: '''Chip, is anybody getting eliminated now? '''Chris: '''No, but see what we have in store next time on, Total..Drama..Heroes..vs..Villains! '''Contestants: '''Ugh! The Evil vs. The Innocent, part 2 Elimination Trivia *This story will be my first Total Drama fanfic, ever. *I have made several revisions of the title and concept of this story. *There was originally going to be only 18 campers competing, but I have changed the number to 20 to increase drama. :) *Out of the 20, 10 are assigned as heroes and the other 10 are assigned as villains. *Most of the challenges this season will be references to challenges having been done in Total Drama's past. *If this were a real season, it would have the largest contestant amount since ''Total Drama Island.